


[podfic] It Will Come Back to You

by heardtheowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> After breaking up with his boyfriend, Stiles finds a wounded dog in the woods. (or, how Stiles finds out that the ex-boyfriend that he's still in love with is a werewolf) </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] It Will Come Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Will Come Back To You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9167) by Ladylade. 



  
  
  


  


**Length:**   00:19:58

[Download MP3 || 28MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/It%20Will%20Come%20Back%20to%20You.mp3)

**Or Stream:**   


This is a Late Birthday Present for[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  because she is lovely and all things wonderful and because I am hoping to tempt her further into this fandom with cute podfic.  ♥!

Sorry it's late! New mic works too well and I had to spend a ridiculous amount of time editing out BREATHING AND MOUTH NOISES. >_<


End file.
